ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The World of The Omnitrix Part 1: Escape The Boxcar
'The World of The Omnitrix Part 1: Escape The Boxcar '''is the 1st episode of the 1st season of Ben 10 (Ultimate Reboot), I started writing on 23/12/2019 and it was published on 31/12/2019. Previous episode: "none" Next episode: The World of The Omnitrix Part 2: Ben 16 Plot Ben goes again inside the Omnitrix, to try to do some upgrades to it, but gets surprised when he learns about scan mode and what can it do. Episode ''plays, with the season 4 Omnitrix, and the aliens appearing are: 1-Four arms 2-Heatblast 3-XLR8 4-DiamondHead 5-Cannonbolt 6-Shock Rock 7-Slapback 8-Rath 9-Humungousaur 10-Jetray flying to the left side of the screen , but flew away because heatblast was flying at them from the right side Heatblast: 5 seconds left until I defeat you Charmcaster! Charmcaster: not today Tennyson! Heatblast: you say that everyday, will you ever lose? fireballs at her and throws her into a pond Charmcaster: NOT AGAIN! NEXT TIME I WILL DEFEAT YOU TENNYSON! Heatblast: you are so hot, do i make u even warmer? leaves by one of her spells in her book, and the Omnitrix times out Ben: I am always a hero, even when a villain is so easy. Gwen: Ben! you were amazing, again. Ben: yeah i know Gwen, but i still want more power, I already lost some aliens, Gax, Upgrade, Grey Matter, what else, hmmm. Gwen: Ben, you have 10 aliens! nobody can stand a chance against you! Ben: yeah Gwen but I want more, when i get more I lose some. gets quickly to the place Glitch: Beeeeep, who wants a ride? Gwen: thanks glitch. ride, and go into the Rustbucket, and they arrived Ben, Gwen and Glitch: Grandpa! Max: Hello there my grandchildren! Ben: sooooooooooo, i wanna do something that is FUN! Gwen: Ben, why is everything in your life boring? Ben: because it IS boring! Gwen: BEN! you cannot just say Boring Boring BORING on everything! Ben: I am going to TRY to have fun! away into the nearby beach, and holds 2 rocks, and throws them 1 by 1 Gwen: try ha? he is really the one who is boring. starts making weird electricity around it, and switches aliens by itself, Four arms then Shock Rock, but shows Grey Matter, and also a weird alien, then Gax, then types on the screen "Detected New Alien DNA Nearby" Ben: whoa, new alien! i must find it! whenever Ben gets closer from his family it makes a high noise, and when he goes away it stops, so they went in the Copter (which was holding the rustbucket) and the noise kept going Ben: This noise is so annoying! the watch with a pillow Ben: I am going to see how is glitch doing in the back there Gwen: You are right Ben let's go they arrived to Glitch the sound became a lot higher Gwen: Ben! I think the sound is because the watch is detecting Glitch! Ben: what? NO! Glitch: yes, since Upgrade sacrificed, Ben: we know the story, but when he escaped what happened? Glitch: the Omnitrix was trying to get the power to search for Upgrade, or a DNA like it, or a mix of it and another alien. Ben: did you say a DNA "like it" Glitch: a DNA which has the power to change his shape, like me, and The Landborieans, and, Ben: what are Landborieans? Glitch: are species from the planet "Landborin", they can change their shapes and sizes and cut themselves in half! Ben: wow, imagine if I can "Scan" them Omnitrix: Omnitrix Scan Mode Unlocked, Say Password For Enabling! Ben: Cool! Gwen: we will never guess it Ben: how about random numbers, 0-0-1-1-1-0-0 Omnitrix: Scan Mode "Enabled" green light, and Ben scans Glitch by accident, then Glitch escapes the rustbuggy Glitch: YES FINALLY! I WAS HERE FOR LIKE, I don't know, AGES! Ben: Congrats! Now I need to defeat Charmcaster Gwen: why? Ben: because she is destroying that museum down there, all I need is Jetray! the watch to turn into Jetray Jetray: Jetray! ayyyy! Gwen: Stop it! Jetray: My bad! goodbye! down and goes to fight while Gwen and Glitch are looking Confused Glitch: want popcorn? Gwen: that would be nice! screen show Jetray trying to defeat Charmcaster, but fails, so goes back then into Four Arms, but fails again, so becomes Jetray again, but looks at himself, them goes back then into XLR8, screen then turns to Gwen and Glitch, which are trying to see what's happening Gwen: I see a blue bird! is revealed it was XLR8 flying into them, with fire on his tale XLR8: AHHHHHHHH MOVE! AN ALIEN COMING! move then he falls next to them, and stands then clears fire on his tale, then times out Ben: WHAT HAPPENED! I WAS PERFECT WITH HEATBLAST TODAY! Gwen: Ben! try the new alien! Ben: what new alien? at watch and sees an Alien that looks like a human, which was replacing shock rock Ben: oh this one purple liquid comes on him, but he looks exactly like Glitch, with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest Glitch: Ben! we are now exactly twins! Unnamed Alien: yes I know, what should I call him? Gwen: ahmmm, Upgrade 2? Upgrade 2: Ok works for me, now Charmcaster, I AM COMING! be continued" shows on screen Noteworthy Events Major Events * Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson make their debut. * Upgrade returns to the Omnitrix by scanning Glitch but has a 1/2 Human DNA and 1/2 a Galvanic Mechamorph, which Ben names "Upgrade 2" which looks exactly like glitch and has his ability's. * Glitch, when got scanned, got the ability to escape the rustbuggy and go back in it. * Ben discovers Omnitrix scan mode. Omnitrix/Antitrix Alien Debuts * Heatblast * Jetray * Four Arms * XLR8 * Upgrade 2 Minor Events * Charmcaster makes her debut Characters * Ben Tennyson (first appearance) * Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) * Max Tennyson (first appearance) * Glitch (first appearance) Villains * Charmcaster (first appearance) Aliens Used * Heatblast (first appearance) * Jetray (first appearance, x2, second time was cameo) * Four Arms (first appearance, cameo) * XLR8 (first appearance) * Upgrade 2 (scanned, first appearance) Allusions * The "Boxcar" is the rustbuggy, and the name makes a reference to the reboot episode "Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar". Trivia *It is revealed that the series takes place after the reboot season 4 (because of Jetray's appearance, glitch being stuck in the Rustbuggy, and Upgrade wasn't in the Omnitrix). *It is the only episode that started and finished in 2019. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres